westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode Listing
Season 1, 22 Episodes #Pilot #Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc #A Proportional Response #Five Votes Down #The Crackpots and These Women - Big Block of Cheese Day episode #Mr. Willis of Ohio #The State Dinner #Enemies #The Short List - Supreme Court centric episode #In Excelsis Deo - Christmas episode #Lord John Marbury #He Shall from Time to Time - State of the Union episode #Take Out the Trash Day #Take This Sabbath Day #Celestial Navigation - Supreme Court related episode #20 Hours in L.A. #The White House Pro-Am #Six Meetings Before Lunch - Supreme Court related episode #Let Bartlet Be Bartlet #Mandatory Minimums #Lies, Damn Lies, and Statistics #What Kind of Day Has It Been? Season 2, 22 Episodes #In the Shadow of Two Gunmen, Part I #In the Shadow of Two Gunmen, Part II #The Midterms - elections related episode #In This White House #And It's Surely to Their Credit #The Lame Duck Congress #The Portland Trip #Shibboleth - Thanksgiving episode #Galileo #Noel - Christmas episode #The Leadership Breakfast #The Drop-In #Bartlet's Third State of the Union - State of the Union episode #The War at Home #Ellie #Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail - Big Block of Cheese Day episode #The Stackhouse Filibuster #17 People #Bad Moon Rising #The Fall's Gonna Kill You #18th and Potomac #Two Cathedrals Season 3, 23 Episodes #Manchester, Part I #Manchester, Part II #Ways and Means #On The Day Before #War Crimes #Gone Quiet #The Indians in the Lobby - Thanksgiving episode #The Women of Qumar #Bartlet for America - Christmas episode #H.Con - 172 #100,000 Airplanes - State of the Union episode #The Two Bartlets #Night Five #Hartsfield's Landing #Dead Irish Writers #The U.S. Poet Laureate #Stirred #Documentary Special #Enemies Foreign and Domestic #The Black Vera Wang #We Killed Yamamoto #Posse Comitatus Season 4, 22 Episodes #20 Hours in America, Part I and Part II - election related episode #College Kids #The Red Mass #Debate Camp - election related episode #Game On - election related episode #Election Night - election related episode #Process Stories - election related episode #Swiss Diplomacy #Arctic Radar - Thanksgiving episode #Holy Night - Christmas episode #Guns Not Butter #The Long Goodbye #Inauguration, Part I - inauguration related episode #Inauguration, Part II - inauguration related episode #The California 47th - election related episode #Red Haven's on Fire #Privateers #Angel Maintenance #Evidence of Things Not Seen #Life On Mars #Commencement #Twenty-Five Season 5, 22 Episodes #7A WF 83429 #The Dogs of War #Jefferson Lives - Independence Day episode #Han #Constituency of One #Disaster Relief #Separation of Powers #Shutdown #Abu el Banat - Christmas Episode #The Stormy Present #The Benign Prerogative #Slow News Day #The Warfare of Genghis Khan #An Khe #Full Disclosure #Eppur Si Muove #The Supremes - Supreme Court centric episode #Access #Talking Points #No Exit #Gaza #Memorial Day Season 6, 22 Episodes #NSF Thurmont #The Birnam Wood #Third-Day Story #Liftoff #The Hubbert Peak #The Dover Test #A Change Is Gonna Come #In The Room #Impact Winter #Faith Based Initiative #Opposition Research #365 Days #King Corn #The Wake Up Call #Freedonia #Drought Conditions #A Good Day #La Palabra #Ninety Miles Away #In God We Trust #Things Fall Apart #2162 Votes Season 7, 22 Episodes #The Ticket #The Mommy Problem #Message of the Week #Mr. Frost #Here Today #The Al Smith Dinner #The Debate #Undecideds #The Wedding #Running Mates #Internal Displacement #Duck and Cover #The Cold #Two Weeks Out #Welcome to Wherever You Are #Election Day #Election Day Part 2 #Requiem #Transition #The Last Hurrah #Institutional Memory #Tomorrow Notes In the majority of the episodes, the titles of the episode are spoken by one of the characters in the course of the episode. There are a few exceptions when this does not occur. #Pilot #The State Dinner (although "a state dinner" is uttered several times) #In Excelsis Deo (although it may be sung / heard in the background) #20 Hours in L.A. #The White House Pro-Am #Six Meetings Before Lunch #Let Bartlet Be Bartlet (while it is not spoken, it is written on the pad by Leo at the end of the episode - as the new strategy for the administration) #What Kind of Day Has It Been? #In the Shadow of Two Gunmen, Parts I and II #And It's Surely to Their Credit (the title is from a Gilbert and Sullivan song - and the line is actually, "And it's greatly to his credit." #The Portland Trip (the Oregon city is mentioned several times - but "The Portland Trip" is not spoken) #Noel (as with the other Christmas episodes - the song is sung and/or heard in the background) #The War at Home #The Stackhouse Filibuster (although the word filibuster is used several times, as is Senator Stackhouse, who is conducting it) #Two Cathedrals (the title is a reference to the cigarette that Bartlet's father finds in the school chapel and the second cigarette the President smokes in the cathedral following Mrs. Landingham's service) #100,000 Airplanes (although "100,000 planes" is spoken) #Night Five (although Bartlet comments he hasn't slept in "five nights") #The Documentary Special #Privateers (although the word privateer is spoken many times) #Enemies Foreign and Domestic #Process Stories (although both Bruno and C.J. say "process story") #Arctic Radar (although Jack Reese mentions a radar station in the Arctic) #Guns Not Butter #No Exit #The Birnam Wood Category:The West Wing